The One Thing Missing
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Sonic's POV. Sonic is getting ready to go to a party. When he's at the party a blue cat tells him something really interesting that NO-ONE ever told Sonic in his life. Sonic is now pondering. If you like it put in your review if you want the sequel to this. Enjoy!


**Author's note: This is Sonic's POV. My second story (crowd:*cheers and screams*Your awesome!) oh thank you, your to kind. *Sonic enters room with popcorn* "when are we gonna start this thing?!" Right now! "ok... She does not own us, Sega does" But I do own MY character which THIS is her first appearance! everyone Cheer! (crowd:*Crickets chirp*) "OUCH! Tough crowd" anyways, review and all that good stuff! *whispers under breath* _you'll all see how cool she is... you'll all see_...**

* * *

The One Thing Missing

"I can't wait until the party!" I say looking at myself in the mirror. "Hehe, I'm talking to myself..." I say putting on hand in my spikes. Wait... "*gasp*I need a shower!" I exclaim running into my bathroom. I take off my white t-shirt, black sweatpants, blue plaid boxers (TMI XD) and socks. I start running the water. 'I sound like such a loner when I talk to myself...' I think to myself as I get into the warm shower.

(here comes something funny and while sonic sings he's putting shampoo all over his body)

_YOUR INSECURE. DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR. YOUR TURNIN' HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOOR. EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU-U. BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NO-BODY ELSE, THE WAY YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVER-WHELMED. BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW-O-O, YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL! _(Insert rest of song here)

(end of shower)

I walk into my room with my towel on my waist. But when I open my bedroom door, I see Amy Rose holding a camera. "What the Hell?! Amy what are you doing in my house?!" I ask shocked but embarrassed since I'm on in a towel... other wise I'm nude... "SAY CHEESE!" says the pink hedgehog who must have come through my window. _SNAP. _This is going on my fridge, in my dresser, on my nightstand, in my journal/diary/scrapbook/notebook and on the Internet!" She says jumping out the window laughing like a maniac. "CRAP! MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!" I say over reacting. "Eh. I'll just call Vector and tell him to hack into her computer or something..." I add grabbing my phone. (sonic's ringtone is the sonic x theme) Vector is psychic or something...

(phone conversation)

"hello?"

"HI, SONIC!"

"CHARMY?! Why do you have Vector's phone?"

"That's not important now... so I heard Amy got an embarrassing picture of you! but, don't worry I'm working on crashing her computer so she can't get it online!"

"Thanks! Well don't get caught."

"ok thanks! BYE!"

"good-bye... *hangs up*"

(end phone conversation)

"THAT. Was weird." I say tossing my phone on to my bed. "Now, I think I should close my windows..." I say walking over to my window, closing it then putting the blinds down. 'now the fan girls won't come' I think as head to my closet. 'What should I wear?' I ask in my thoughts.

(2 hours later)

"comfortable...yet, casual...but nice" I say posing in my blue hoodie, ripped jeans, and blue tennis shoes. "now i'm ready to party!" I say running downstairs. 'now, where did I place my desert tray' I think to myself as I look in the fridge "HA! FOUND IT!" I yell as I grab my tray of cookies from the fridge. "Now to go to Knuckles' house." I say walking toward the front door.

(At knuckles' place)

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS LOUD!" Tails yells at me. "WHAT?!" I ask. I could hear him but I wanted to see him say it again. "I SAID, 'WOW! THIS PLACE IS LOUD!'" He repeats loud and slow. "I'M KIDDING I CAN HERE YOU PERFECTLY FINE!" I say but then we became distracted by a blue cat in a dress... a short dress... I grabbed her hand and brought her to kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T KNOW YOU AND YOU BETTER NOT BE A RAPIST!" She says. "calm down, I'm not a rapist... I just want to know your name... and by the way I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." I say. "I'm Veronica the Cat... you... you have something missing in your life. Did you know that?" She says/asks me. "I do?" I ask "yes. Are you lonely?" she asks me. "I don't have a girlfriend..."I say sheepishly. "well that's probably why..." She said Walking to go upstairs to go to the bathroom since the bathrooms down stairs are "being used". "WAIT!" I yell but she walked up stairs. "UGH!" I yell going upstairs. Once I get up there she is in the bathroom. "DANG IT!" I exclaim walking to go back down stairs but then I hear: "OH! KNUCKLES! FASTER! HARDER!" "SURE BABY!". My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

After the party and everyone went home. I started walking home. 'So the one thing I'm missing is someone I can share my heart and love with...'

* * *

**Author's note (again): I love that last line and yes I put One Direction in this. I once again don't own sonic or Sega and One Direction. Please comment and review! And I know Sonic wouldn't sing One Direction but I became bored and that's what he heard on his neighbors radio, in case you were wondering.**


End file.
